guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Domain of Anguish
woot elite mission is coming. cant wait to see the armor stuff.(diamond use maybe?)--Domon Kasho 23:07, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Hopefully its a whole new armor set. I'm not really impressed with the monk armors already in place... ::The only ele armour I like is the FoW one, hope this fixes that. Also want a new set for my mesmer and paragon. --SK 01:55, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Gaile confirmed it's new hero armour today. -- Gordon Ecker 20:55, 29 November 2006 (CST) So I hope there is actually going to be mission - the announcement makes it sound like it's just a bunch of quests. And I hate quests ;) DeepSearch 07:38, 29 November 2006 (CST) :...and of course a compelling mission as well. Yes, there is a mission, the elite mission. — Gares 07:49, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Explorable areas? do they count for explorer title? -- Shady 10:52, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Since 100% is already obtainable without this I wouldnt imagine so. At a guess it will be like Tombs, UW, FoW etc. --SK 11:08, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::::Most likely the "M" map won't work in the Domain of Anguish, only the "U" map, just like all other locations in the Mists. -- 11:11, 29 November 2006 (CST) i wonder what new skins for weapons they are introducing with this mission(cooler then zodiac maybe?)--Domon Kasho 10:53, 1 December 2006 (CST) Beat all storyline missions Beat all storyline missions... does that mean you have to go back and do the missions you werent able to do the first time because of the forks in the storyline... you know when you chose where to go.... Ieldra 02:08, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Corrected. -- Gordon Ecker 02:16, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Where is that info from? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:21, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::The "players who have completed Nightfall" line from the in-game login screen announcement. It's also inferred from the ability to get through the door in Chantry of Secrets after completing the last mission regardless of whether or not you've done the other three optional missions. -- Gordon Ecker 18:00, 30 November 2006 (CST) Armor upgrades Gordon Ecker added to the article: "The armor upgrades are for heroes." Where does that information come from? -- 02:44, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Here http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showpost.php?p=4550299&postcount=67. It requires a login, so here's the quote: ::Hi, there, ::A few answers: ::Yep, this is the "major update" we've been planning for a while now. ::Yes, it's a month earlier than you might have expected it. ;) ::Yes, the armor upgrades are indeed for your Heroes. Poor little guys -- they've only had a couple of sets and they've been feeling a bit behind the Fashion Scene, what with our characters having so many options. Soooo... the Heroes will now have the option of getting a spiffy new set of duds. :) ::Razah? Razah is a Ritualist Hero, as many of you suggested. Where do you find him? How does he join your party? What sort of guy is he? I'm not telling. (zipped mouth smiley) : -- Gordon Ecker 03:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Ritualist? I want a shapeshifter! :p — Skuld 04:22, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Bah who needs a shapeshifter, this is EXACTLY what I've been wanting! Even if he were a shapeshifter I would've made him a Ritualist all the time across all my characters to balance the numbers :D ---Blobulator 05:42, 30 November 2006 (CST) gems? I was reading the gw.com domain of anguish info in the top bar and on the bar it mentions, New Gems. Does anyone know what these are or will we just have to wait? Xeon 12:52, 1 December 2006 (CST)